


WHERE’S MY HEROIC FANART PETER?!

by Hummingbird42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Peter Parker, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Embarrassment, Irondad, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: The entire team finds out Peter used to make fanart of the avengers thanks to a very proud Iron dad. This should be fun.





	WHERE’S MY HEROIC FANART PETER?!

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT

It was a Saturday morning and the young Avenger Peter Parker was cleaning his entire room. The reason why was because Mr. Stark finally gave him a room in the Avengers Compound and he was going to pack a few things for his new room, for example clothes, books, a toothbrush, and other items. Peter told Mr. Stark many times that he doesn’t have to but after the fifth time he accidently slept over in the lab with no extra clothes, or a toothbrush Mr. Stark has had it. And he also wants his clothes back that he let Peter borrow, and that’s where he was now, and for someone who was cleaning his room it somehow looked worse than before. Many wrinkled clothes scattered on his bed, pyramids of books taking over his desk and floor, and Legos just waiting to be stepped on. It was a maze for Peter to move himself to another spot.

As Peter danced around the lost Legos and books he finally escaped his room and grabbed three clean trash cans. One for goodwill, the second for the compound, and the third to throw away into the garbage.

After 2 hours have passed Peter was almost done. Right now he was going through his book case. He found many comics that he should start rereading them for nostalgia and his old set of Hunger Games books coated in dust. But what really caught his eye was a large stuffed blue binder, Peter ripped it out of his cluttered book shelf and opened what looked like thousands of pages of embarrassment. Each page in the large binder were old drawings he made as a kid. There were some that he drew of animals, and his favorite characters from old TV shows and movies, but most of them were drawings of the Avengers. Peter found one picture he drew with makers and metallic gel pens of the day he actually met Mr. Stark. He was so young but he remembered it like it was yesterday. 

Justin Hammer’s robots were loose and he was separated from May and Ben, like a normal kid would do is cry and try to find help. But not Peter, ever since Ben and May bought him that plastic mask and toy repulsors he thought he could do anything, heck if they got him the Ironman light up sneakers as a kid he would believe that he could fly. Then suddenly a Hammer bot was right in front of him and with all the bravery Peter had in him he raised his hand that had the toy repulsor on it and tried to blast it. For a moment Peter thought that he actually did it, but it turned out the real Ironman was right behind him and he would never forget what he said to him, ‘’nice work kid’’. 

The drawing made Peter smile but his smile disappeared when he was reminded of Ben. He was the real artist in the family. Whenever they go out to dinner or somewhere Ben would always bring a sketch book for himself and Peter and try to out draw each other. Uncle Ben always drew May while Peter always drew Ironman with Peter as his sidekick doing many things together, fighting bad guys, getting ice cream, or hang out with Iron dog, a character Peter made up when he was 8 and he really wanted a dog. Peter recalled the last time he ever touched a sketchbook and that was the day before Ben passed away. Peter took a deep breath, exhaled and threw all the drawings in the trash. He had no use for these drawings and even if he kept them it would just collect dust like his Hunger Games books.

Then there was a knock at Peter’s door, ‘’hey underoos, you ready to go’’?

Peter was snapped to reality it was already 12 and that was the time Tony was to pick him up and show him his new room and get some lunch. ‘’Uh… Just five more minutes please’’, but it was too late Tony opened the door and witnessed his half messy room.

‘’Wow, and I thought Clint was a slob’’. Tony said while looking around his room.

‘’I’m still cleaning my room, Mr. Stark’’! Peter defended himself.

‘’Are you at least ready to go to the compound right now, you can clean your room when you get back’’, Tony questioned.

‘’Almost I just need to get my toothbrush, toothpaste, and brush’’, then Peter left to the bathroom.

Then something caught Tony’s eye in one of the Trash cans. A giant binder full of colorful drawings, Tony couldn’t help but smile at each drawing he glances through. It was adorable and amazing that for someone so young could draw pretty well.

Peter finally arrived back into his room and immediately dropped everything. Tony turned his head and said, ‘’are these drawings of me’’?

‘’Oh, Uh… those are drawings that I made as a kid it’s nothing’’, Peter answered while trying to steal the binder out of Tony’s hand but with no luck.

‘’You are a kid’’, Tony said mockingly while still looking through the drawings, ‘’is this you and Thor on a date’’?

Peter blushed, he just wanted to go and forget what just happened 5 minutes ago and so he decided to grab the binder out of Tony’s arms and throw it in the trash and push Tony out of his room. Little did Peter know Tony kept a bunch of pages in his jacket pockets.

 

THE NEXT DAY

Peter woke up in his new room at Avenger’s compound and he was officially in love with his new bed. It was like sleeping on a large fluffy cloud, he wanted to stay in this bed for eternity, but sadly the smell of waffles has forced the boy to leave his new room and comfy bed. 

When Peter arrived to the kitchen he was surprised no one was there, just a plate of freshly cooked waffles and the morning paper. Peter walked around and noticed that the compound looked a little different then he found out why. While searching for any of the Avengers he became face to face with one of his drawings in the 5th grade of Captain America punching a Nazi with Irondog. 

‘’And there is the artist himself’’! Tony presented with the team behind him. ‘’Right next to his other masterpiece of Capsicle punching a Nazi with Iron dog’’.

Peter was in shock Mr. Stark covered the entire compound with his artwork, and worst of all he was giving the entire team tours like the place was and museum. 

Peter looked at Clint, Sam, and Bucky and knew they were having a time of their life each one of them had a giant smile on their face while racing to see his Cap art. Once the trio came face to face with Peter work they couldn’t stop laughing. Natasha was calm and walked to the art work with a proud little smile on her face with Wanda and Vision. ‘’I love your work little spider’’, the Black Widow said while ruffling Peter’s already messy bed hair. Carol and Stephen both looked about done with Tony’s tour and worst of all to Peter was the looks on Steve and Bruce. Both of their faces were bright red of embarrassment which made Peter think what did Mr. Stark showed them, then Peter suddenly heard, ‘’how is it that you drew more pictures of Tony than your own Uncle Rhodey’’?

Peter immediately wanted to crawl under a rock right now. There were many things Peter would love to have a conversation with War Machine about, like meeting some of the Presidents, his awesome battles, and so much more. But why he drew more art of Ironman than him was not one of those things. 

‘’Yeah, where’s my fan art spiderboy’’, Sam said in protest. ‘’You made fan art of Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Tony! Where mine?!

‘’And mine’’, Bucky sounding jokingly hurtful right now. 

‘’Peter not to sound rude or anything, but can you please just make more drawings of anyone but Tony right now. I swear if he shows me one more drawing or painting of himself by you, I swear I’m going to develop a brain tumor’’, said Dr. Strange.

‘’Same’’, Carol agreed.

‘I’d like one too, no offense Steve but your paintings don’t exactly liven up the room compared to Iron dog’’, Clint said with a chuckle. 

Peter has officially had it for today he immediately ran away from the screaming avengers grabbed the entire plate of waffles and locked himself in his new room. After an hour of eating an entire plate of waffles and thinking about what has he done to deserve this? Peter has officially decided that he is going to stay in this room until he’s dead. ‘’This is my life now’’, Peter said to himself.

As Peter was laying on the ground staring at the blank ceiling he heard a knock on his locked door. Peter pretended he was not here but the locked door and the lights on in his room didn’t help.

‘’Peter… It’s me Wanda, can I come in please’’, said the second youngest Avenger. 

Peter got up and opened the door for her, because Wanda was like a sister to him, whenever Sam or Bucky gave him a hard time Wanda would always stand up for him or throw a small energy blast at them. When Peter opened the door he was met with the Scarlet Witch hiding a canvas behind her back.

‘’Hey’’, Wanda said in a whisper. ‘’Can I come in’’?

Peter let her in and Wanda was looking around Peter’s new room. She was expecting the place to be wall to wall with drawings, sketchbooks or webs, but it wasn’t, it was very plain white room to her, then again he just got this room, after sometime she’s sure the place would look more colorful.

‘’I really liked your art’’. Wanda said.

‘’Thanks, I can tell the whole team likes my art’’, Peter said a little disgusted with what happened this morning.

‘’Just ignored them they need to grow up more than you and I, especially Sam, Bucky, and Tony’’.

A small laugh escaped Peter’s mouth and Wanda smiled.

‘’I was wondering if maybe you can paint something for me for my room’’, Wanda said presenting the long skinny canvas behind her back. 

Peter stayed quiet thinking of all the torment that he might go through again if he did something like that. Wanda broke the silence with, ‘’I won’t tell anyone about this, it can be our secret, and it can be anything you want, even iron dog’’. Peter turned red and threw himself on his bed covering his face with a pillow like a 5 year old and Wanda knew she probably shouldn’t have said that. Then another idea popped in her head.

‘’If you paint me something I will get rid of the drawing of you and Thor on a date in the training room’’, Wanda said in a panic.

That’s when Peter’s head jumped out of the pillow and looked at Wanda in the eyes to be sure she wasn’t lying to him. And she wasn’t. Thor and Loki were going to visit the compound in 3 days and there is no way in hell he is going to let them see a framed drawing of embarrassment by Spiderman himself.

‘’Deal’’, Peter said and was given the canvas. 

‘’…And there’s also one more thing’’. 

Peter listened.

‘’If I’m going to get that drawing I’m going to need to replace it with something else’’, then Wanda pulled a sketch book out of nowhere.

3 DAYS LATER

Thor was being led by a constant laughing Sam and Bucky to the training room. The two told the Norse God that they had a surprise for him, and on their way to the training room they ran into Wanda with a painted canvas of her favorite guitar.

Hi Thor. Hi Bucky. Hi Sam, Wanda said with a smile and wave.

Thor smile and waved to Wanda as he was being dragged by the two grown laughing men.

As the 3 men left Wanda ran into her room and locked her door so no one will hear her laugh in 3, 2, 1...

WHAT THE FUCK?! Screamed Sam and Bucky in anger.

LANGUAGE! Shouted Steve.

Then Wanda laughed so hard she threw herself on her bed. True she wasn’t in the training room to see all the havoc she and Peter have caused but she can already imagine what’s happening. A confused Thor being dragged by 2 over grown screaming children, while Steve chasing them and screaming to watch their mouths like a PSA with legs.

Then there was a knock on her door, Wanda immediately stopped herself from speaking, moving or breathing. She was a complete statue.

Wanda, it’s me Carol. You want to train together? Said the voice on the other side of Wanda’s room. Carol has been a part of the team for a few mouths now and no matter how hard she tries to connect with the team she always seems to make things really awkward. She’s been standing in front of Wanda’s door for 5 minutes before she knocked because things have changed so much for her and the only person she can ever talk to is Rhodey, but she doesn’t want to go to him for everything so she’s going to try to start and make new friends one at a time, starting with Wanda.

Wanda finally exhaled knowing she was safe, and got off of her bed and opened the door and said ‘’sure’’.

Carol immediately eyed Wanda’s new painting and said ‘’did you paint that’’?

‘’No’’, Wanda said trying to sound less suspicious.

‘’Do you know who did’’? Carol Questioned while trying to start a conversation.

‘’Something Picasso’’. Wanda said referencing one of her favorite movie.

Carol stared at her trying to comprehend what Wanda said.

‘’It’s a movie reference from Titanic, you’ve seen that movie right’’? Wanda questioned.

Then a loud crash echoed the hall, Wanda and Carol turned their heads and saw Thor, Sam, and Bucky running from Steve with his shield. Wanda took this as a chance to change the subject and closed her door and said ‘’let’s go’’, and skipped to the training room.

Carol just entered the training room after Wanda and notices something different. In the training room Tony had 2 framed drawings by Peter one was of Tony of course and the other was of Peter and Thor on an adventure or something. Carol never really got a good look at the picture because the entire team was crowding around it. The drawing of Tony was still there but the other one was different. It wasn’t a drawing of Thor and Peter it was a drawing of Wanda in a battling pose with energy blasts dancing everywhere, and it looked really good, but Carol didn’t care she was a grown woman and a hero she had better things to care about.

Screw it, I want a drawing, Carol said to herself after training with Wanda. She couldn’t get it out of her head it was driving her insane, and she must admit it would be nice to have just one drawing to shove it in Tony’s face. Carol marched to Peter’s room and knocked on his door. There was no answer, so she knocked again. Then Carol remembered it was Wednesday, a school day.

‘’Shit…. I really wanted a drawing’’, Carol said to herself furiously.


End file.
